flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Toscana
Toscana, or officially the Republic of Toscana, is a country on the western part of the Continent. It shares land borders with Gallica, Alpina and Aslava in the north and Arrida in the south. It also borders the Constant Sea in the west and the Sea of Rostov in the east. Etymology The name Toscana is clearly based on Toscana, which is a region in Italy. In the middle-ages, Italy was divided amongst many different small states, and the Grand-Duchy of Tuscany (Toscana) was one of them. History Although it was said that it once conquered some uncivilized tribes living in the north, in the area bordering Gallica and Alpina, and incorporated them into the Republic. The Toscanan Army now uses these tribal warriors as lightly armored scouts. Toscana has a rich history of the Rovo empire based of the city of Rovo. Founded in 902 bce. The golden age was under Coltonus the Great 665-622 bce. He conquered Carthago (Arridi), Graca, Turkoye, Perza, Dacia, Araluen, Picta, Celtica, Mountains of rain and night, Hibernia, Gallica, and Alpina. The empire fell in 189 ce when the Teutons sacked and destroyed Rovo and overan the Empire. Due because of Coltonus, Toscan influence is strong in the realm. In the years before the events of The Emperor of Nihon-Ja, Toscano had a conflict over trade with Arrida. The Arridi had been trading in kafay with Toscanan merchants, causing many Toscanans to become addicted to it. The Toscanan authorities then boycotted trade from the Arridi, who almost responded with open war. Luckily, commities of diplomats sent back and forth and the crisis was averted. Toscana and the Arridi now have cordial relations and are still good trade partners. Governance Toscana is a republic and is ruled by the Toscanan Senate. It's provinces aren't ruled by feudal lords, such as barons, but by govenors who are appointed by the Senate and who can be fired whenever the Senate wishes for it. Culture The Toscanans have an Italian culture with signs of the Roman culture in it. They speak Italian and have Italian names. Military The Toscanan Army is divided in Toscanan Centuries, formations of a hundred men with large shields, armor, short stabbing swords (gladii) and javelins. The Century's discipline is excellent, with flawless execution of their techniques. General Sapristi, a high-ranked commander in the Army, also states that none has found a way to defeat it in a battle on the open field, where the Toscanans could use their formations, which involved making shield walls and throwing javelins when enemies came close. However, if the soldiers would have to fight on an area where they can't use their formations, they would be more likely to lose. The Toscanan fighting techniques can be used without much training, as long as the soldiers follow up orders given by the commanders. On the seas, Toscana also has respectable fleets protecting its trade from pirates. Economy *Trade: Toscana has lively trade with Gallica, Iberion and the Arridi. Expensive and rare products from the Far East, from countries such as Indus and Nihon-Ja, are usually transported to the West by Toscanan merchants. Cities Only one Toscanan city has been mentioned so far: *Genovesa: A large coastal city on the shores of the Constant Sea. It is a major trade hub for the eastern part of this sea. The Genovesan Assassins, fierce murderers who can be hired by everyone who pays them well, also operate from this city. *Palladio: This city is located on the southern part of Toscana. It is well known from the song, "Blacksmith from Palladio". Category:Countries